Miss Klutz
by Querida32
Summary: Ginny was the Klutz of Hogwarts. She is always making a fool of herself. She has gotten to the point that she can't handle it. She finds a teacher to help her, and she falls in love with the teachers son... Full summary inside! Rated T has of now


**Summary: Ginny Weasley is the Klutz of Hogwarts. She is always making a fool of herself. She is also the schools Tom Boy. She has gotten to the point where she can't stand it and she wants to find someone who can teach her poise and also to be more lady like. Her teacher ends up being someone she never would have guessed and she falls in love with her teacher's son.**

**Pairing: Ginny and Draco**

**Miss Klutz. **

**By Querida32 **

**Prologue**

It was my graduation day. I was finally finished with Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Ginevra Weasley." My name was called by Professor McGonagall. I walked up to the platform.

"Congrats Miss Weasley."

"Thank you." I was about to walk down the platform and I fell on my face.

"Ouch." Everyone started to laugh. I looked at my family, they to were laughing. I got up and ran to my room I grabbed my journal.

_Dear Journal,_

_I made yet another fool of myself. It was at my graduation! I'm the laughing stock of Hogwarts. This is the last time I'm going to make a fool of myself! I will no longer be the Klutz or the tomboy. I decided I'm going to find someone to help me._

_Ginny Weasley._

**Chapter One**

**Who Knew?**

**A few Years Later**

I was at work in a small muggle business. I tripped over a customer.

"Oops! I'm so sorry! That happens a lot." I said. This customer was furious.

"Where is your manager? I am going to have you fired." I sighed.

"He's in the back." About a half an hour later my manager and the customer came out.

"I would like to see you in my office."

"Ok." I said.

"Ginny you're an amazing worker, but I've gotten so many complaints of you tripping or falling into them. I'm sorry, but you fired."

I sighed. "Ok."

I was use to being fired by my jobs. This was my tenth job that I have lost, because I'm a klutz. I really needed to find someone to help me... soon. I decided I would put a add in the prophet.

**Wanted:**

**Someone to help a twenty year old women become a lady and no longer a klutz. **

**Will Pay.**

Weeks passed and I finally got a letter concerning my add.

_Dear Miss Klutz_

_I am willing to help you without pay. I will give you a place to live along with food and clothes. All you need to bring is a few extra clothes, and yourself!_

_Sincerely,_

_Cissa Malfoy._

I almost fainted when I saw who it was from. The Malfoy's and Weasley's have been feuding for ages! And now one wants to help me. I guess she doesn't know who I am. I really didn't want to say yes, but I really was in need.

_Dear Mrs. Malfoy,_

_I will take up your offer._

_Ginny Weasley._

I wrote another letter to my mum.

_Mum,_

_I'm going to live with a person who is a professional at helping people become more lady like. I don't know how long it will be, but I need the help. She is doing it for free. By the way I was fired once again. I need this to help me keep a job._

_Love You!_

_Ginny_

_P.S. How is everyone?_

I got ready for the day. When I got out of the shower. I had another note from Cissa. It said that I was to meet her at the Malfoy's summer manor at one p.m. I was to dress in my nicest clothes. Tomorrow was so soon. I packed my things and I ate lunch.

I walked back and forth. It was 12:45 the next day.

"Ginny calm down everything will be alright, your just getting help." I said to myself. I flooed to the Malfoy Manor at one.

"Ah Ginevra, welcome!" Ciss said.

"Hi Mrs. Malfoy."

"Its always hello Miss Weasley."

"Right." She walked around me.

"This is your best outfit?"

"Yes it is."

"We will have to go get new robes, and clothes. Formal and causal."

"Ok."

"Also you will need a new hair cut maybe a few highlights."

"Whatever you want to do." I said.

"Good, but we'll do that another day."

We flooed to a shopping area I've never been to. We walked into a dress robe shop. I was measured quickly.

"I want five dress robes in that size of colors that will go with her hair and skin color. Also add three cloaks."

"Yes Mrs. Malfoy."

"Just send them to the manor."

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy."

"Your welcome." We walked out.

"Now dresses."

"Why do I need dresses?"

"While you are staying with me, you must attend balls. Balls are formal, so you need dresses."

"I see." I got three dresses being made of different colors. After that we went and got some casual clothes.

"Do you want to go get tea?"

"That sounds nice." We walked to a small café.

"Where are we Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Call me Ciss or Cissa. We are in Italy. I come here with Draco every year."

"Must be nice."

"It is, you'll get use to all of this."

"Ok."

"Do you know Draco?"

"We went to school together, he was a year older than me. My brother was in his year."

"Ron is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Draco says he hangs out with Mr. Potter and Miss Granger."

"Yeah those are his two best friends."

"It is yes, not yeah."

"Sorry." We ate our scones.

"Ginny your posture is terrible. Sit up straight, a lady never slouches, its un-proper."

"Sorry. So how is Draco?"

"Very good, you'll see him some time today. Were you friends with him?"

"No I wasn't. I saw him a lot, but I never talked to him."

"He is such a gentleman, but likes to show he's rich. He can act like his father." She sighed.

"I see."

"Well lets get back to the manor."

"Okay."

We flooed back to the manor. "Now your room is on the 2nd floor at the end of the right hallway. I hope you don't mind that your room is next to Draco's."

"That is fine."

"Okay, well the west wing is forbidden. Its Lucius area."

"Okay."

"Now we eat at 8 a.m., 12:30 and 8 p.m. You should be there on time and dressed nice, unless I tell you different."

"Okay."

"I'll teach you in the late morning and early afternoon. Otherwise you'll have the time to yourself. Curfew, unless I tell you different is at midnight."

"That's fine."

"Well you can have a look around and have the rest of the day to yourself."

"Okay. Thank you very much."

"Your Welcome."

I walked up to my new room. It was plain, but beautiful. "It's true than, the littlest Weasley had come to stay with the Malfoy's." I heard Draco say behind me. I turned around.

"I do have a name Malfoy."

"As do I, _Ginny." _

"Sorry Ferret."

"I don't think that is correct."

"Oh, I'm not sorry."

"What a temper, my mother will fix that. Along with everything else."

"Well obviously you need some fixing in your attitude." I said slamming the door on his face. I screamed.

"I hate Draco Malfoy!"

I laid down on my new bed which was rather comfy. "Sure he's a gentleman Ciss. I don't know what you see as a gentleman." I said to myself.

"You know he is just trying to get under your skin." A women's voice said. I grabbed my wand.

"Who's there?" A ghost appeared.

"My name is Elizabeth Malfoy."

"Oh. What do you mean he's just trying to get under my skin?"

"He's just trying to get you temper to show. A true lady never shows hatred to another person and you never raise your voice."

"Oh."

"Draco doesn't think your able to do this because you're a Weasley. I think you can, just prove it to him."

"Why would I want to prove anything to that git?" She laughed.

"It will make him mad if you succeed in becoming a lady, but that's Draco for you."

"Very true."

"How old are you, my dear?"

"Twenty."

"A year younger than Draco."

"Yes, we went to school together. How old were you when you died? You don't look to old."

"I was seventeen. My fiancee killed me so he could marry someone else."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh it is okay."

"If you don't mind me asking who was it that he liked?"

"My sister, she killed her fiancee too. Back when I was alive we had to get married at the age of 17 and well I guess it was arranged."

"Oh. Was she your twin?"

"Yes, Jaylynn."

"Wow. I have twin brothers, they are really funny."

"It was nice to have a twin once in awhile."

"Yeah, did you have any other siblings?"

"I had four brothers."

"Oh. I have six brothers, all older."

"Wow the only girl."

"Yes. They are very protective of me."

"I bet, my brothers were too."

"That is brothers for you though."

"Well I must go. You should start to get ready for supper. Dress nice."

"Okay. I twas nice to meet you Elizabeth."

"You too Ginevra." She disappeared.

I notice right afterward that she said my name and I never told her. She must of heard from Ciss or Draco.

I went into my bathroom, well I thought it was my bathroom, but I saw that there was another door and I was sure it led into Draco's room. There was one big tub, two showers, and two sinks with a large mirror. I got into the shower quickly hoping Draco wouldn't enter. I got out and saw that there was a dress hanging from the hoot on the back of my door. I grabbed it.

"A corset? What century are we living in here?" I asked myself.

There was a knock from my door.

"Yes?"

"I'm here to help you with your corset." I ladies voice said.

"Um come in." I slipped the corset on and she tied it tight.

"There you go. Dinner will be served in a half an hour."

"Thank you."

I slipped the dress on, it was dark green and it went perfect with my skin and hair. It was knee length. I got my hair as straight as possible and put my bangs back into a bump, because they were getting rather long. I thought it was cute. I saw she set out two inch black heels for me.

"Oh no."

I put them on and stood up. I almost fell.

"I'm never going to make it downstairs."

"Talking to yourself Ginny?" Malfoy said.

"Its quite improper to open a door with out knocking, Malfoy."

"This is my bathroom."

"And now its also mine, so learn to knock." I said. I turned to leave but I fell.

"Merlin!" I hissed.

"Still Miss. Klutz are you Weasley?"

"Shut it Malfoy!"

"I would still be nice to me, because otherwise it will be along stay here."

"I will if you will." I said.

"We will see about that." Draco said.

I finally got downstairs. I sighed when I sat down.

"Are your feet hurting Ginny?" Ciss asked.

"Yes. I've never wore heels before."

"You will get use to them. A lady never shows that you hurt, you'll wear a lot of things that are very uncomfortable, but you'll be beautiful. Beauty is pain, as I always say." I laughed.

"Yes it is."

Draco entered.

"Draco your late."

"Sorry Mother, I was not aware that Ginny and I were sharing the same bathroom."

"Well you two will have to work it out. Be on time tomorrow though."

"I will mother."

We ate in silence for awhile.

"So Draco, Ginny tells me that the two of you went to Hogwarts together."

"Yes we did mother."

"Well that is good that you know each other."

"Yes Mother it is." Draco said.

"Draco do you mind helping me teach Ginny to dance."

"I can mother." I choked on the food I was eating.

They looked at me.

"Sorry, swallowed down the wrong pipe." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Draco is one of the best dancers I have ever seen, so you have a wonderful partner."

"I saw him dance at the Yule Ball."

"I see. That will be your first lesson tomorrow. I will allow you to dress comfortable for a few weeks until you learn to walk in heels."

"Okay. What should I wear?"

"Just jeans and a nice shirt or a skirt and a blouse."

"That is comfy?" I thought.

We finished eating the four course meal.

"You can go walk around." Ciss said.

"Okay. Thank you. The meal was wonderful."

"Your welcome."

I went up to my room to change into something more comfortable. I decided to go look at the gardens. It was dark outside, but the garden was well lit with floating candles. I found a path to walk on. I ended up near a pond that has a little waterfall. The sound was very calming. I sat down by the pond.

"Are you suppose to be wandering?" Draco said. "Are you supose to be stalking me?"

"This is my house I'm allowed to go where I want, you just happen to be there. Anyway, I come here to think a lot."

"You actually think? Wow I never would have guest." I sneered

"I knew you would say that. I was the second highest in my grade."

"Yeah after Hermione." I said.

"Shut it Weasel." I rolled my eyes.

"You know you are really fake around your Mum?" I said.

"How do you know I'm fake around her? Maybe I'm just fake around everyone else?"

"Doubt it." I said.

"I never knew a Weasley was able to talk back to someone."

"I'm not like all my brothers. Ron is annoying because is so protective. I'm the main joke with Fred and George these days. I don't see my other brothers very much. I don't like the fact I'm the little Weasel or Weaselette. I want to be my own person, that is why I wanted help from your mum. Everyone thinks I fall over Potter, literally, but he is quite annoying also because he thinks he has to be protective like my brothers, it is not like I don't have enough of them that I need more! Hermione is just eh! Annoying! I never really liked her. Why in the hell am I telling you this?!?!" I rambled.

"Wow." Draco said. "I never would have guessed that you are not very fond of the Golden Trio. Congrats." I laughed.

"She even laughs!" I rolled my eyes. He sat down next to me.

"You know your not as bad as I thought you were, but that doesn't mean I'm gong to be nice to you." Draco said.

"It is not like I expect you to. We have been enemies forever."

"Your brother and I have been enemies forever. You just followed in their footsteps. I don't expect to change that we are enemies either." Draco said.

"Same here. Did you know that the Sorting Hat wanted me to be in Slytherin?"

"Never would have guessed."

"I told him I couldn't be my family would have gone mad! I don't think I would have mind." I said.

"Are you really Ginny Weasley, are you even a Weasley at all?" I laughed.

"Sometimes I tend to wonder. I told you I'm not like them, but I should head back."

"Whatever."

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"You are not so bad either when you act like this, I think you have grown up a bit since Hogwarts." I walked away before he could reply.

I finally got back to my room. I can't believe I actually held a conversation with Malfoy, let alone enjoyed it!

I knocked on the bathroom door. I knew Draco wasn't back yet, but I had to get use to it. I got ready for bed quickly. I laid in my bed and thought about how things were going to change and I fell asleep slowly.

**A/N: So this is my new story! I have no clue how this came to my head, but whatever. The dress that Ginny wears for the first dinner is on my page Querida32, along with her hair when she gets it done, and her first ball dress( I want that dress to be my prom dress). I hope you like my new story. Please review!!!!!!**


End file.
